


My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Marking, Married Destiel, Mechanic Dean, Professor Castiel, Rimming, The Destiel Smut Brigade 2015 winter challenge, The Destiel_Smut_Brigade_30_Day_Challenge, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man brother, they are all over you tonight," Benny said with a smile and held tilt, which in comparison to his husband, seemed really creepy.</p><p> "What can I say dude," Dean started in an attempt to break the awkward tension he was swimming in, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Castiel's classes have all finished their final exams, so he doesn't mind covering for a co-worker on the last day of school before winter break. That is until his husband Dean gets tickets to a hockey game. Castiel isn't even a fan of hockey, but he is a fan of walking around Boston with his man, enjoying the festive Christmas lights.  Dean decides to take his co-worker and friend Benny to the game instead. Benny, the guy Cas just KNOWS is secretly into his husband, though Dean thinks he is just seeing things that aren't there. Now Cas is stuck in a room with nothing but the sound of pencils on scantron sheets to listen to and thoughts of Benny trying to make a move. What happens when Cas is right?</p><p>Part of the Loved You Forever verse, but can be read on it's own and written for the Destiel Smut Brigade winter challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninastrasza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninastrasza/gifts), [Who wanted some sexy drama:)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Who+wanted+some+sexy+drama%3A%29).



> Hey guys, I'm back again. This a combo of the Destiel Smut Brigade Challenge and a timestamp for the Loved You Forever verse, but can be read on it's own, as per usual with this series. Not beta'd, mistakes all my own, so feel free to point out something if I missed it. Thank for reading, comments and kudos appreciated:)  
> [](http://imgur.com/XvwjewF)

Castiel was sulking. He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He sat at his desk in the lecture hall and pouted at his husband through the screen of his laptop. His classes before winter break were done, but he had offered to cover two of Balthazar's class's final exams so that he could fly home early for his sister Anna's Christmas themed wedding. So now it was nearly 3pm and instead of going to the Bruins game Dean had managed to get tickets to, he was stuck in class with nothing to look forward to but the sound of pencils on scantron sheets. It's not that he even liked hockey. Castiel could honestly care less. But he knew the city would be lit up with fairy lights and decorations for the holiday, and strolling through the Boston commons with his gorgeous husband on a crisp winter night definitely had some appeal. But that really wasn't the main thing bothering him.

"I can't believe you're taking Benny to the game. You know he has a crush on you," Cas griped, hating the petulance in his voice. Benny Lafitte was another mechanic who had started working at the auto shop Dean managed for his Uncle Bobby. Dean had hired the Louisiana native a few months prior and they had hit it off right away. Cas tried not to be jealous. He knew Dean loved him just as irrevocably as he loved Dean. But something just didn't sit right in his gut when it came to Benny. Castiel had never felt that way regarding any of Dean's other friends. It was just something in the way Benny looked at his husband when he thought no one was paying attention, like he was a tasty dessert itching to be devoured. No one was allowed to look at Dean that way but him. His husband, of course, didn't see it. Benny always said the right things and if Cas did not watch Dean so hungrily himself, he probably would not have even noticed the other man's roving eye. Dean, of course, thought Cas was just imagining things.

"He does not. Besides, who was the genius who said he'd cover a class this week?" Dean asked, smirking back at him through the screen.

"That's SO beside the point," Cas said with a dramatic twist of his head, causing his husband to burst into laughter. Cas turned back to the screen and waggled his finger at Dean.

"Keep it up, you'll be laughing yourself to the couch tonight," Cas said sternly, which only caused Dean to laugh harder.

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart? Uninvite him? Cause if it bothers you that much, it's not worth it," Dean said. And the kicker was, he meant it sincerely, which is why Cas knew he couldn't take him up on the offer.

"Of course not, Dean. I want you to have fun with your friend. I'm sorry I am letting this bother me so much," Cas said. "I don't like being like this. Getting jealous. It makes me all twitchy."

Dean laughed again. "As long as you know I would never look at anyone else the way I look at you. And I really think you're wrong about Benny. He's always really nice to you, isn't he?"

Castiel sighed. "He is. He is very nice and polite, and he always says the right thing, like how nice we look together, it's just... okay, it's like this. _I just know_. Like in my gut know, without a shadow of a doubt, that no matter how friendly he is towards me, or how complimentary he is about us as a couple, if he thought he could get away with it, he'd make a move on you in a heartbeat."

"Wow. You are really serious about this."

"Yes."

"So I guess that means you don't want us to stay in a hotel in town after the game. You know, so we can avoid being drunk with the drunks on the train?" Dean asked, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Absolutely not," Cas said, without a hint of humor.

"Jeez, when did you become a 1950's husband?" he teased.

"Dean, I swear-" Cas stopped when he noticed that Dean was laughing at him.

"You're an asshole sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh, you love me. Tell you what, I'll text you when we're out of the game and you can take the T from BU and meet us at Crowley's pub. Then we'll just take the train back to the parking lot and take the car home from there. I won't even tell Benny you're meeting us, that way he's not warned and you can see what he's like when you're not around," Dean said.

Cas considered it. One of the best things about the city was that the train took you everywhere. He could meet Dean at the bar easily enough. Dean, however, still preferred to drive his beloved 67 Impala. He used the excuse of being claustrophobic on the trains, and how it was just easier for him to drive in to work, or in cases like games or concerts, that it was easier to park in the stadium garages to avoid all the crazy drunks and clogged red and green lines.

"Yeah, okay, lets do that," Cas answered, giving his husband a sheepish smile. He glanced up as the first of Balthazar's students came trickling in. "I gotta go babe, the students are starting to arrive."

"Alright sweetheart. Have fun torturing young minds."

"I already tortured my young minds, I'm just here as proxy for Balthazar."

"And you're so much hotter to look at," Dean said with a wink.

Castiel laughed, feeling lighter and looking forward to seeing that wink in person.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 

 

Dean didn't want to put any stock into what Cas had said. Was a tiny part of him thrilled that his sexy as fuck husband was jealous that someone else was showing him a little interest? Of course. He was a good guy, but he wasn't a saint. And after all those years of pining, it was kind of a nice reminder that hell yes, he was a catch too. Or it had been a nice reminder. But after the conversation with Cas he started noticing things. Like the way Benny stared too long, or laughed at his jokes a little too hard, where his husband would have just rolled his eyes.

By the time the 4 o'clock game ended it was almost 7 and he was itching to just get to the bar, meet up with Castiel, and go home. As he sent Cas a text he fully commited to his plan of apologizing, claiming Castiel right in all he said, and promising to never hang out with Benny alone again. It was actually pretty embarrasing how he never noticed before. He supposed it was having his man say so plainly what it was that bothered him about Benny that did it. Before when Cas had made comments, Dean had thought he was being playfully jealous. He did not realize how serious Cas was until their phone call that afternoon. During the game it had become painfully obvious. He noticed Benny cagily putting his hand on the small of his back when they we were walking through the crowds at the Garden. And then there was the whole paying for the beers and the nachos even though they cost more than a dinner for four at Bennigan's. The worst, however, was when they made it to Crowley's pub and Benny kept pointing out all the people who seemed interested in Dean. Three girls and two guys had already tried to pick him up. He swore that as soon as he got married, his wedding ring seemed to be viewed as some kind of challenge. It was ridiculous. He and Cas often joked about it, how people always just seemed to want what they couldn't have.

"Man brother, they are all over you tonight," Benny said with a smile and held tilt, which in comparison to his husband, seemed really creepy.

 

"What can I say dude," Dean started in an attempt to break the awkward tension he was swimming in, "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

 

Instead of laughing, Benny sighed. " You know, I can't help wishing we had met sooner."

 

"Sooner how?" Dean inquired, taking a large pull from his Budweiser.

 

"Sooner, like before you were married. I mean, you feel it too, right? We have so much in common. We would have been a perfect fit."

 

Dean laughed, nervously. "I don't think so man. The truth is, I have been in love with Cas since I was 14. It wouldn't have mattered when we met. I was always meant for him, you know?" Dean was desperately trying to keep the conversation from going to the point of no return.

Benny frowned. "I think I could have swayed your head my friend. I mean, what do you and Castiel even talk about? Bees and Tennyson?"" Benny was slowly moving into Dean's space in the booth.

Dean frowned. Making fun of his husband was not okay.

"Look man, I am trying to save you the embarrasment of where this conversation is going. All I can tell you is that it never would have happened. If I hadn't wound up with Cas, I would have wound up alone. He is my everything, he is my whole world. There is no one who could ever, in a million years, compare to him, or what he means to me," Dean said this earnestly, trying to save Benny the mortification that would no doubt follow him to work the next week. With the tricky legal aspects, he didn't think he could let someone go for putting the moves on him in a non work environment. But it sure as hell would make things tense at the shop. Unfortunately, Benny was too far into the drink to grasp the line that Dean was desprately trying to throw him. Instead, Benny crowded up into his space, and his whiskey scented breath was a putrid cologne washing over Dean's face.

"We could be so good together, Dean, don't you see it?"

Dean wanted to back away, but he was as far back in the booth as he could go. He also wanted to avoid a scene.

"Benny, don't make this anymore awkward-" was as far as Dean got before he found a hand fisted in his shirt, pulling him forward into a foul, unwanted kiss. Before he could even process, Benny was ripped away from him, and shoved back into his seat.

 "Touch my husband again and I will fuck you up in ways you can't _even_ imagine." 

Castiel, his gorgeous Castiel, stood there, breathing hard and full of righteous fury that took Dean's breath away. As his wrathful gaze turned towards him, Dean was both extremely aroused and a litle bit afraid.

"Take me home _right the fuck now_ Dean."

Dean didn't spare any thought to Benny sitting mostly drunk in the booth, looking like he wanted to fall through the floor and instead led his husband outside the door. He bypassed the T station and just walked the few blocks to the garage where his baby sat, waiting to go home.

 

* * *

 

 

To say the ride home was tense was an understatement. Dean kept glancing at Castiel nervously. He sighed.

"Eyes on the road, Dean."

When Cas had made it to Crowley's pub he'd been anxious to find his husband and as childish as it may have seemed, stake his claim.  He knew he wasn't crazy or imagining things. That southern boy was after his man and Cas would be damned if he'd make it easy on him. When he'd walked in the bar, he had headed back towards the booths on the far wall that he knew Dean favored. Cas had scanned the crowd and quickly found their table.

Initially, seeing Benny crowded all up in Dean's space had, for a split second, shaken him to the core. He'd felt sick and breathless. The preditorial way Benny had had Dean backed into the corner of the bench was like being kicked in the stomach, like someone had reached into his chest and fisted his heart. For that split second he'd felt empty and dazed. And then he had seen Dean's face. No smirk, no come hither stare. Just uncomfortableness and what to him looked like pity. It was that, the pity, that had snapped Cas out of his momentary paralysis. And then his heartache and nausea had turned to anger. Dean could pity Benny all he wanted, but Castiel was having none of it. He didn't care how lonely this newcomer was, or how friendly he appeared on the outside. He had no pity for someone who would poach on someone else's husband. And then the kiss had happened and Cas had been fucking done. He honestly wasn't sure how he had controlled himself from beating the shit of him. Maybe it was the mix of fear, adoration, and lust in his husbands eyes.

Cas' fingers were tapping a staccato beat on his thigh as the car turned towards their complex's parking lot. He was still angry, still had all this fury fueled energy inside him and almost felt bad for his husband. Almost.

Dean pulled into their parking space, shut of the car and looked at Cas, who was still facing the window.

"Cas, you gotta know, I would never-"

"I know."

"Well, then can you please look at me?"

Castiel leveled Dean with his steady gaze.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I didn't believe you before and I am sorry I acted like it was a joke," Dean said imploringly.

Cas opened the car door and stepped out side, Dean followed suit.

"Let's discuss this upstairs," was all Cas said.

They slowly made their way up the three flights of stairs to their top floor apartment. Castiel used his key to open the door. He hung up his coat and wordlessly went into their bedroom. Dean quickly hung up his jacket and followed Cas to their room. He shut the door behind him, and leaned against the door, arms folded across his chest. He watched as Cas casually removed his cufflinks and put them on the dresser, then slowly worked his tie loose from his neck. Dean swallowed hard, because Cas taking off his tie? Yeah, that was never **not** sexy.

"Come on sweetheart, let me have it. I know you have something to say. I can see it," Dean said, his tone gentle.

"Yeah, alright, fine. I do have something to say," Cas began, agitation quickly coloring his tone. "You feel bad for him."

Dean raised his brows, not sure what to do with that.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," He said cautiously.

"You feel bad for him, even though he  _knowingly_ flirted with you, got in your space, put his LIPS on you, despite the fact that you are married," Castiel's voice got steadily higher and he began to crowd into Dean's space in front of the bedroom door. "In what universe is that in any way okay?"

"It's not, you're right. I don't know why I feel bad for him, he just comes across as a little lost."

"He's not a fucking puppy, Dean," Castiel was right in Dean's face now. "He's not a child, he knows right from wrong. Are you telling me you'd feel bad for Balthazar if he pulled that shit on me?"

Dean's immediate thought was _hell fucking no_ , and he didn't even have to say it out loud, Cas could read it right on his face.

Cas grabbed Dean by the front of his tee-shirt and pulled him in.

"You are mine. No one is allowed to touch you but me. Your body, your lips," Cas leans in and roughly bit Dean's bottom lip. "Your cock. "

Dean groaned and felt his dick swell to the point where it was painful in his jeans. His head thumped back against the door as Cas began to lick at his neck, marking him by sucking bruises into the skin there. Bright red marks that he was sure Benny would see on Monday. Dean fisted his hands in Cas' hair, tipping his head back, giving his husband an invitation to mark up the other side of his neck as well. Cas greedily continued to suck and wedged his thigh between Dean's legs, causing him to gasp and arch against him.

Dean roughly pulled Cas' head back so he could plunder his mouth. His tongue stroked against Cas' in a deep wet kiss as he tugged at his hair. Cas broke away to whisper against his lips.

"You're mine. Say it, Dean." 

"Yours. Always."

They divested themselves of their clothes quickly after that, and Cas shoved Dean back on the bed. He crawled his way up his body, pausing to suck more marks into his skin, paying special attention to his inner thighs. Dean's cock twitched against his cheek and Cas could feel wetness dripping down the side. He looked up to see that Dean was raised on his elbows, panting, just watching him. Cas looked at him coyly from under his lashes and gave a gentle kitten lick at Dean's cock. 

"No one tastes this but me. This is all for me," Cas said, his voice laced with gravel before sucking Dean down.

Dean gasped and couldn't help thrusting his hips upward, thanking God for his husband's non existant gag reflex. Cas was swirling his tongue around the tip and taking teasing licks at his slit and Dean was close to coming embarrassingly fast.

"Cas please, I want to be in you when I come."

"Don't worry," Cas promised, "You will be."

Castiel pulled off of Dean, before turning himself around, still on all fours. He wiggled his ass invitingly at Dean, who had sat up against the headboard. He looked at him over his shoulder, sure that Dean could see the glass green plug nestled into his tight hole.

"Get to work," he commanded and Dean need no further instructions. He rose to his knees grabbed at the globes of Cas's firm ass and squeezed.

"You're so gorgeous, sweetheart," Cas just groaned in response and pushed his hips back.

"Less talking, more eating," he said darkly.

Dean slowly started twisting the plug, moving it around, slowly pulling it part way out and pushing it back in. Cas' cock was dripping, and the squelching sound from the lube being pushed in and out with the plug echoed obscenely in the room. When Dean finally replaced the plug with his tongue, Cas howled. Dean speared his tongue in deep, licking at Cas' walls, slurping up the cherry flavored lube as he sucked and licked into Cas's puckered pink hole. Dean tongued Cas' rim before plunging back in as deep as he could, causing his husband to turn into a whimpering trembling mess. Dean reached between Cas' legs to fist at his cock as he continued to french his furled entrance. He paused to reach into the nightstand for more lube and slicked up his fingers. Cas was already a little loose from the plug, so Dean started with two, pushing in slowly and Cas moaned loud and low, riding back onto Dean's fingers. Dean let him ride for awhile, before leaning foward again to let his tongue join back in on the fun. He worked his fingers in and out and licked all around the slick pink rim, which glistened with spit and lube. Dean inserted another finger and crooked them, knowing exactly where to find that special area of muscle that had his husband panting and sobbing. He pulled his fingers out, and flipped Cas over onto his back, his head near the end of the bed. He hooked Cas's legs over his shoulders and pushed in hard with his cock, the way he knew Cas needed it now. Cas' nails scraped down his back as he relentlessy pounded into his hole, angling to hit that special spot. As he did, Cas screamed.

" _Minemineminemine,_ "  Is what Castiel chanted and Dean echoed it back between grunts and moans.

" _Ah, ah, Ungh_ , _and you're mine sweetheart. Oh fuuuuck,_ " Dean was so close and he wanted Cas to come with him, so he reached between their joined bodies to grip Cas' cock which was slick from with precum and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

" _Unh, unh oh yes. Oh God yes Dean, right there. Just a little more, just a little harder_."

Dean slammed into Cas a few more times before locking up, which was just fine as Cas was coming too, on a silent scream, spurting over Dean's stroking hand in a hot sticky mess.

Dean had to make a conscious effort to not collapse on his husband as he gently pulled out, shifting to the side and panting into Cas' sweat slicked neck. His ears were ringing and he wasn't sure he could could feel his toes anymore. He chanced a glance up at his husband's face and snorted in laughter when he saw the closed eyes and smug little smile.

"Feeling pretty proud of yourself for marking your territory, aren't you?" Dean asked with a smile in his voice.

"I'm not a dog, Dean," Castiel said sternly, still not opening his eyes.

"No, but you are for sure the toppiest bottom I have ever met in my life."

"Would you have me any other way?" Cas asked, dragging his fingers through Dean's damp spiky hair.

"I'll have you any way I can get you. Cause you're mine and I'm yours, right?"

"Always."

They eventually cleaned up, dressing in sweats and tee-shirts. Dean popped a bag of popcorn while Cas grabbed a huge fuzzy bumblebee blanket. The curled up on the couch, the lights on the Christmas tree and glow of the TV the only lights in the room. When Cas put on a cheesy hallmark holiday movie, Dean said nothing, just pulled him closer as they munched together. He was so grateful that this was his life now. Six days away from Christmas, snuggled up on the couch with the one person who meant more to him than anything and blessed to know that Castiel felt the same way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this is not beta'd, I own any and all mistakes. This was going to be it's own timestamp, but I didn't want to confuse anyone who hasn't read the whole verse and just reads these little stories on their own. I hope the resolution of the Benny issue is up to snuff. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading. The next installment of this verse will be on Valentines Day<3

The winter sunlight filtered in through the blinds leaving a lined pattern on the wall. There was a chill in the air, but the pair on the wide king sized bed were too engrossed in each other to notice. The only sound in the room was a cacophony of low moans and mewling whimpers.

Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's firm ass as he suckled his husband's hot, heavy cock. Dean thrusted shallowly into Cas' mouth, and Castiel moaned around the thick head. The vibrations caused Dean to pull off of Cas' own hard dick and groan.

" _Oh Fuck, sweetheart. I love your fucking mouth_."

Cas smiled smugly before continuing on. It was a power trip, being able to make his usually controlled man come undone. To know that only he knew where to touch to make him tremble, where to lick to make him moan. Cas pulled Dean closer, inviting him to thrust down deeper into his mouth. When Dean hit the back of his throat he swallowed, causing Dean to groan again. Cas' lack of a gag reflex made face fucking so much more intense.

Dean was no slouch either. He bobbed his head over Cas' cock and slid two lube coated fingers into his hole.  Cas bucked up with a whimper. Dean knew just where to apply pressure (that vein just under the head) he knew just how to crook his fingers over that special spot (always to the right) that made his husband shake and moan with pleasure.

He was sure they had probably done every position in _The Joy of Sex_ , but nothing screamed lazy Sunday morning quite like sixty-nining. It was a beautiful duet, a wet, slick slide of skin as they took each other into their mouths. It was a give and take that would eventually build up to a crescendo of writhing, panting and sighing. It was better than any aria ever heard.

_Suck, lick, moan, whimper, buck._

Dean sucked in long pulls and pushed a third finger past Cas' tight rim. He massaged the walls as he dragged his fingers in and out.  He probed at Cas' slit with his tongue then crooked his fingers and mercilessly rubbed against Cas's prostate.

" _Yes. Oh my god, right there. Holy fuck,_ " Castiel's voice was whiskey soaked gravel on a good day, but it was even more so after deepthroating. Cas was too lost in sensation to even think of taking Dean back into his mouth. All he could feel were those glorious fingers hitting just the right spot, that skillful tongue working his cock. Dean sucked at his weeping head as he continuously speared his fingers out of Cas' pink pucker. Cas rode back on Dean's fingers, a panting, trembling mess.

" _Ah, ah, ah. Gonna come. Soooo good. Unngh Gonna_ -" Cas gripped Dean's ass tighter as his body locked up in euphoric bliss. Dean knew he would have marks there, but figured they would just match all of the other bruises he was sure were covering his body. It had been a weekend of reclaiming and he knew he was going to ache so good at work on Monday.

As Cas' body settled down, Dean turned around and straddled his husband's waist. He leaned down to capture his mouth in a long, deep kiss. He pushed his hands though Cas' damp dark hair, making it stand up on end.

Castiel could feel Dean's cock, heavy and drooling between their stomachs. Their tongues stroked together, and he pulled back to nip at Dean's bottom lip.

"You didn't get to finish baby. Why don't you do that now?" Castiel whispered against Dean's lips.

Dean smirked down at his husband. He knew what he wanted him to do. Dean rose up on his knees.

"You just like to watch me jerk off."

Cas bit his lip and looked up at him in fake shyness.

"Maybe," he said as he reached up to drag his fingertips over Dean's nipples.

Dean hissed out a breath, and began to lazily stroke himself. He was slick with precum, but added a little more of the lube he'd used fingering Cas. The sound was wet and obscenely erotic.

Cas stared up in awe as his husband jerked himself. His spent cock gave a valiant twitch as he watched. Dean's freckled chest was flushed, his head thrown back, green eyes just slits as he continued to pump into his fist.

"You are so damn hot like this baby. So beautiful," Cas said, breathless at the sight.

Dean stripped himself faster, panting as Cas watched, entranced

"Come for me, come on," Cas commanded darkly. "You know you wanna come for me." Cas pinched Dean's nipples again, hard, and that seemed to do it. Dean growled, his eyes wide and locked on Cas'. Spurts of warm sticky come pulsed out of his cock and painted Castiel's  neck, cheek and mouth. Cas greedily licked his lips. Dean groaned at the sight and wished not for the first time, that he had set up the video camera.

After Dean cleaned Cas off with wet wipes from their nightstand, they curled around each other, legs entwined, Cas' head buried in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Naptime?"

"Hell yeah," Dean grumbled, already half asleep.

* * *

 

It was midmorning by the time Dean woke and he tried to be quiet as he attempted to rise from the bed. Before he could, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Where're you goin?" A sleepy voice asked him.

Dean looked down with fond amusement at Cas. His face was smooshed into the pillow, he hadn't even bothered to open his eyes when he'd asked the question.

"I gotta get up, sweetheart."

"Why?" Cas' tone was adorably petulant. Dean leaned down to mouth at his neck and pepper kisses across his shoulder blades.

"As much as I would like nothing more than to spend the day in bed with my husband, I need to get up. You see, unlike some college professors on winter break, I actually have to go into work tomorrow, and if I sleep all day, I'll never sleep tonight."

Cas rolled onto his back and pouted up at Dean.

"You could just call in," He said coyly.

Dean chuckled. "I'll tell you what. You let me up and I will run to Wake&Bake and see if your brother made anymore of those Chocolate bacon cupcakes you like so much. And then I'll stop at Dunkin's for coffee and breakfast sandwiches on the way back. How does that sound?" Dean asked.

"Why are you still in bed?" was Cas' response.

Dean threw his head back and laughed as he got up. "You're an asshole," he said as he headed for the bathroom.

"You love me!" Cas called after him.

Once in the bathroom Dean took a piss and brushed his teeth. When he turned to get a towel off the rack to wipe his face, he got a good look at himself in the full length mirror on the door.

"Holy shit!" He yelled out loud.

"What's the matter?" Cas called from the other room in concern.

"Nothing. I just didn't realize that I looked like I swam in a lake filled with leeches."

Dean's whole body was completely littered with love bites. All across his chest, on his inner thighs, quite a few on his ass. The most prominent however, were the ones all along the side of his neck and clavicle.

Dean strode back into the bedroom still nude and stood at the foot of the bed. Castiel scanned him up and down, with a smirk on his face.

Dean arched a brow at him. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"Pretty damn," Castiel replied with a nod of his head. "Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. See, I need to find out if this gets the message across." Cas said.

"Message?"

"Yes. That you're mine. I really had no choice Dean. It's all in the name of science."

"Oh, well, then, if it's for science."

"Now will you please get dressed and get me my cupcakes?" Castiel said in mock exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, you got it Einstein," Dean grumbled as he tugged on a pair of jeans.

 

* * *

 

Cas did eventually get up after Dean left. He threw on some black sweats and a grey Metallica tee-shirt of Dean's. He had plenty of his own tee-shirts, but there was always something comforting about wearing his husband's clothes. They always seemed softer and they carried the faint wood smoke and leather scent he always associated with his man.

He wandered into their kitchen and paused to grin at picture of him and Dean held up by a magnet shaped like a bookmark. They were both making faces, wide eyed with their tongues out.  Sam had taken it last 4th of July while they were listening to the Boston Pops, waiting to see the fireworks. Cas opened the freezer to see what he wanted to pull for dinner. The week before finals Dean had made a bunch of casseroles and things to freeze because he knew it was a such a hectic time for Cas. Cas never knew exactly when he'd be getting home and planning dinner was a pain. Cas had insisted Dean eat without him, but his husband was having none of that. He'd inisted on making a bunch of meals to freeze so Cas could just text him on his way home and Dean could pop dinner in the oven and have it ready for when his exhausted sweetheart got home. It was just another one of things about Dean that Castiel loved. No one ever put him first the way that Dean did.

He was trying to choose between Lasangna and Chicken pot pie when there was a knock at the door. Cas laughed and headed to the door. "Forget your key, baby?" He called out as he turned the knob.

"Uh, hey Castiel. Is there any chance I can come in for a minute?"

To say that Cas was shocked to see Benny standing there, nervously clutching a ball cap to his chest would be putting it mildly. The man was shifting from left foot to right foot looking like he would rather be anywhere else, despite his request to be let inside. Cas drew himself up straight, for a moment slightly embarrased by his own appearance; sex mussed hair, baggy clothes and sporting red marks and bruises. That was until it occured to him that he looked like he'd been thoroughly fucked by his husband, the man  _this man_ coveted. Castiel haughtily raised his brow and thought ' _that's right, take a look' ._

"Dean's not in right now, so if you-" 

"No, that's okay. I kinda wanted to speak to you. I mean, I want to speak to Dean too, but I'm actually a little glad he's not here right now. I just, I have some things I need to say to you. Of course I wanna apologize to Dean, but you-"

"Benny. Take a breath. You're rambling," Castiel said calmly. He was a little miffed at himself for feeling that twinge of pity he had mocked Dean for. He held open the door.  Manners instilled in him by Becky Novak had him offering a drink, but he was waved away.

"Naw, thanks man, I really just want to talk to you," Benny said, and Castiel waved him over to the couch.

"By all means, I am all ears."

 

* * *

 

When Benny had first met Castiel, he had honestly not gotten it.  It was the end of his first week at the shop and Dean had invited him to come along to bar with him and meet up with his friends and his husband. Dean was such a loud, fun guy. Always cracking jokes at work, but still easy to talk to, always ready with an answer to a question. So when this quiet man in a ill fitting suit and backwards tie showed up at their table, it didn't even occur to him that this was the 'Cas' he had heard so much about. Not until Dean had tugged him down by said tie to give him a kiss that was just a little too indecent for public veiwing. But Castiel had just sat down afterwards and quietly sipped at the beer Dean had ordered for him. He had even had a book of poetry with him. And Benny remembered thinking, ' _who the fuck brings a book with them when they've got this guy to stare at?'._

Over the next month or so, Benny had come to the realization that Cas was one of those guys who only really spoke when he had something to say.  He tended to be a little more loose lipped during the poker night gatherings than at the bars and had a dry wit that made surprising appearances. But still, he hadn't gotten it. Not truly. Not until the other night at Crowley's when Castiel had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him off of Dean. There was the fire that he would have associated someone like Dean being with. There it was all along, hidden, banked. He had realized later, as he sobered up, that this was something Dean saw all the time. Benny had been too superficial, he hadn't looked beyond the odd couple that had often appeared before him. All he had seen was Dean, and how he reminded him of what he'd lost. And how maybe this was his second chance at happiness, because really? This guy? No way was Dean completely, blissfully happy with this guy.

Now all he felt was shame. He had let his own sad regrets fool him into thinking it was justifiable to make a play for a married man. And now he had to explain himself.

* * *

 

"First off, let me just start by saying I'm sorry. I know it probably means little to you, but I want you to know that I am aware of how wrong I was. I knew what I was doing, and I did it anyway. I disrespected you, Dean and your marriage and I will forever regret it. Dean has become a good friend and I've probably lost that now. And you did nothing but be nice to me and I crossed the line," Benny paused to take a breath, while Castiel sat on the opposite end of the couch, face stoic, just listening.

Benny continued. "I, uh, I never told anyone the reason why I moved all the way here. I was involved, for a long time, with this guy named Cole. We were together for almost 4 years. Only he wasn't out. His parents were very strict. Church every Sunday whether you had the flu or not.  Super old school, gays are bad, abortions are bad, woman and children should be seen, not heard. When he brought his prius, a fucking _prius,_ into my shop for the first time, I thought, _oh God, not this dick_. It was a small town and I had had issues with his Dad already when he gave me some shit for kissing a guy at the park the week before. Called me names, had some choice words to say about my parents for raising such an abomination."

Castiel turned more towards Benny, caught up in spite of himself.

"He turned out to be the nicest guy. Told me he had heard about his Dad giving me a hard time. He said he decided to bring his car to me to be fixed to spite him." Benny said and laughed. "He wound up coming in everyday while I worked on it to chat with me. He had this amazing laugh. He laughed with his whole body, you know? I think that is the first simalarity that really made me notice Dean when I moved here. He laughs like that too. Anyway, we wound up dating, but we had to keep it secret. Cole knew he'd be disowned if his parents ever found out about us. We'd always have to stay in, never could risk going out to dinner. He once," Benny started to chuckle, "he once even had to tell them he was a councilor at a bible camp one weekend, just so we could go away by ourselves for a bit."

"That must have extremely hard for the both of you. I can't imagine having to live like that," Castiel said somberly. He sometimes forgot how lucky he was to have such supportive parents. He made a mental note to have them over for dinner sometime during his break.

 

"For awhile, it was okay. It was almost exciting, like I was pulling the wool over their eyes, you know? It was like putting the screws to them made the sneaking around worth it. My parents weren't happy about it though. They kept saying I deserved better than to be someone's dirty little secret. I knew they were right, but I just loved him so much. There were some close calls during our time together, we'd fight about it and I'd refuse to see him for a week or two, but I always went back. He always begged me to come back and I always did. It all changed when my parents died."

Castiel sucked in a breath.

"They were hit in a head on collision on the highway on their way back from the movies. Some drunk going down the wrong lane."

"Jesus," Castiel said, horrified.

"Yeah, it was rough for a while. All I wanted was him to be there for me. Hold my hand, all that shit your partner's supposed to do when something like that happens," Benny gave an undignified snort. "Fucker didn't even come to the funeral."

Cas found himself reaching out to squeeze Benny's hand. "I am truly sorry."

"So that was the breaking point for me. My parents were gone, I was an only child. There was nothing keeping me there anymore, nothing but Cole. So I asked him to marry me. I told him I had been looking for jobs out of state, that I found one in Massachusetts. I told him we could be together, we wouldn't have to hide anymore. I mean, everyone is so much more open here. I mean it's not perfect but..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Go on," Castiel implored.

"He said no. Didn't even have to think about it. I couldn't believe it. Here was this guy who I had thought loved me and he didn't even have to think about it when I proposed. So that was it. I was done. I had one night where I damn near drank myself to death, woke up in my car on the side of the road. That was a big scary wake up call. I applied online for Singer Auto that day. Had a phone interview with Dean and Bobby later that afternoon. I knew it was something I could do, I had worked in my buddy's garage since high school, ran it for years. A few weeks later I moved here," Benny took a bracing breath before he continued his story, then looked Castiel right in the eye.

"When I met Dean, I was at a point where I just didn't give a fuck about anyone but me. I had given and given and got nothing in return for four long years. I just wanted something for me."

"So you decided you wanted what was mine," Castiel said, not sugar coating it.

"Exactly. Dean was like this beam of sunshine. He's gorgeous, obviously, but he's also caring and funny. We like the same things, the conversation never runs dry. There's always cars, music, movies, always something to talk about. It was like he was Cole, but without the baggage. Does that make sense? Dean is the person Cole could be if he wasn't so afraid to be himself. So I flirted."

"And you didn't care that he was spoken for," It wasn't a question.

"No. I didn't. And I will never be sorry enough for that. I was selfish. I was only thinking about me and what I wanted. You didn't deserve that, and Dean certainly didn't. I'm sure you know, but I just want to be clear, he never lead me on. He didn't ask for any of my advances. That guy is so gone on you, I'm surprised little hearts and flowers don't fall out of his mouth when he says your name," Benny said with a gentle laugh. "When I sobered up the other night, it was like I was thinking clearly for the first time since my parents died. I'm not in love with Dean. I think I was obsessed with what he represented to me, what I couldn't have with Cole. I am not this person that you have known these past few months. I'm truly not. I have never in my life before now ever gone after another brother's man. I just hope that someday you can forgive me, and I will be giving my resignation at the shop."

 

Cas rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "You make it really hard to hate you, you know that? And I really _really_ hated you."

Benny looked at him, hopefully.

"Don't turn in your resignation yet. Stay, talk to Dean. He cares about you. He'd cut you out of his life in a second if I told him too, but he does care for you. And I would not be averse to getting to know the real you. This you."

Benny's eyes were suspiciously watery as he said "Thanks Man."

There was a quiet moment between them before the door banged open.

"Sweetheart, you are gonna give me the sloppiest fucking blowjob ever when you see how many of these damn cupcakes I brought you. I mean it, I am talking spit and tongue and HOLY FUCK, Benny, I did NOT see you there," Dean looked at his husband and Benny, wide eyed, a red flush climbing his cheeks. "Um, awkward...." Dean was balancing a try of coffees and sandwiches on top of a large pastry box, looking like he wanted to melt through the floor.

"Hey brother. I just came by to talk to you and your man about Friday night. I have to say, it looks like you lost a battle with a _Dyson_."

Dean's hand flew immediately to his neck. "Uh, yeah. Well, I didn't mind losing. Is everything okay in here?" His eyes tracked between Benny and Cas as he set everything down on the coffee table.

Benny looked at Cas. Cas nodded. "Yeah baby, we're good. Why don't I go heat these up while you talk with Benny," Castiel grabbed everything Dean had just put down to bring back into the kitchen. "We've got some instant coffee Benny, or tea if you'd like."

"Coffee would be great man, thanks," Benny replied before looking at Dean. "Hell of a guy you got there, brother."

"Believe me, I know it. And you obviously cleared the air with him. So do we have to do the whole thing?"

"The whole thing?"

"Yeah, the whole I punch you for violating my personal space and you apologize for being asshat and then we cry and braid each others hair?"

"Um, yeah, I'd really rather just say I'm sorry, I was in a bad place, and I hope you forgive me."

"Good, lets do that."

 

* * *

 

Later that night after Cas gave him the 'sloppiest fucking blowjob ever', which Dean was nice enough to return in kind, he played big spoon and held Cas against his chest. They had been talking quietly, Cas filling Dean in on the longer version of Benny's story. 

Dean placed a gentle kiss behind Cas' ear before whispering. "You have such a big heart Cas. Honestly. I really don't know if I could have just let it go if the positions were reversed."

Castiel turned his head back to face his husband.  He reached up and pulled his head down for a long kiss. "You would have. You are just as sappy as me, you just hide it better. I really felt for him. He is a good guy, you were right. And I know he's not lying when he says he's sorry."

"Well, I am glad to not be stressing about work tomorrow, that's for sure. What did you say to him before he left? I couldn't hear over the sound of the dishes I was washing."

"I just told him I'd see him at the next poker night."

"Oh."

"And that if he ever tried to kiss you or make a move like that on you again I'd punch him in the dick with a cactus."

Dean was pretty sure he fell asleep laughing.

 

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
